chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightfall
Starring Main Characters * President Iridia Spark Tributes * Marks Valentine * Ice Masterson * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Roland Paerk * Billie Mobby Crown * Holland Pratt (Credited, not featured) * Haeden Jiren * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Trissa Norte * Brenner Theya * Enna Favi * Jay Watts * Andrea Welles Storyline President Spark feels a distant presence approach, as she stares at the sky in the capitol, so with so much light around it that no stars shine, save one, the brightest in the night sky. She stares at it, wondering what is to come. Billie runs out of a cave to find herself in a cityscape, with portraits of Marks and Ice hovering in the sky. Deciding to shelter in place, she enters one of the buildings, and takes the stairs to a high floor, and discovers that the penthouse is unlocked. Inside, she finds a comfortable bed and stunning view, but none of the water turns on, and there is no food to be found. Leo, Andrea, and Jay walk into a large open field, with golden grass growing a few feet tall as far as the eye can see. In the sky are portraits of Hera and Drake. Leo, realizing Kalise isn't with them, decides to return to the caves to search for her, but Andrea refuses, saying it is too dangerous. Leo leaves his supplies with Andrea and Jay, as they begin to set up a camp. Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. Cassen, who has remained hidden in one of the caves for the bloodbath, chooses to finally leave after realizing Marks would not be leaving. Roland tells Marks that the other careers scare him and that they should steal the supplies and leave. Marks disagrees, telling Roland that the careers will protect him and keep him safe. Roland attempts to walk off anyways, but Marks grabs him and shoves him back into the cornucopia. The sun sets, and the faces of the deceased tributes cross the sky. Haeden smiles as Ross' picture shoots across the sky. Trissa cries upon seeing that Rigen gave his life for hers, and Aston sorrowly remembers when Tyler flirted with him in the training center. Kalise walks into a foggy, mountainous area, with Tyler and Natalie's portraits in the sky. Kalise walks for a while and finds what seems to be a mineshaft. Curious, she looks down into it but sees only darkness. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and the portraits in the sky vanish. She makes a mad dash, as the ground crumbles underneath her, revealing only the same empty darkness as the mines. She barely makes it to the cave as the last bit of ground gives way, and crashes into Leo. Leo explains where they've set up camp, and starts to lead Kalise that direction. Meanwhile, in the plains, Jay and Andrea have fallen asleep, when Jay awakens to the smell of smoke. He notices that the pictures of Hera and Drake are now absent from the sky. He stands up to see the fire burning across the plains, quickly approaching the campsite. He shakes Andrea awake and tells her to run, before going for the backpack. Just as he picks up the backpack, two fireballs spring from the fire, right where Andrea was sleeping, and the other directly hitting Jay in the chest, knocking him back into the grass, which begins to ignite. Andrea hears Jay scream as he burns but seeing no way to help him, she runs into the caves. The careers return from their hunt, completely unsuccessful, with Holland still not located. Aislin compliments Marks for keeping the supplies safe, and Marks thanks Roland for helping him. Ice retorts that if Roland was left alone he would have died and that she still thinks they should just kill him now. Aston and Aislin disagree, telling her that he might be able to rewire the mines from the pedestals into traps around the arena, much to Ice's frustration. Enna walks along with a small streak as it flows from one of the caves until she comes along a large dam. She makes a mattress of leaves then goes to sleep for the night. Brenner, who had followed her after the cornucopia, comes across her and ties her arms. Enna awakens and demands to know what he is doing, but he does not respond. Brenner cuts Enna's pants open then unzips his own and begins to rape her, as she loudly cries for him to stop. Cassen, who also wound up across the dam, hears the cries but chooses to stay hidden. Brenner rapes Enna until he finishes, leaving her crying. She begs to be let go, but he instead slits her wrists, leaving her to bleed out slowly. Cassen decides to investigate after the cries stop, and finds Enna, quietly weeping and near death. Enna explains that she was raped by Brenner, and Cassen promises to kill him as Enna dies in her arms. Category:Season 1